She's Our Mine
by Taiga'sGF
Summary: Terjebak dalam keadaan yang sulit membuat Hinata masuk kedunia enam pria yang dianggapnya orang-orang menakutkan. Kiseki no Sedai para atlet basket yang handal dan juga merupakan penerus dari perusahaan nomor satu di Jepang, GOM Corp. Apa yang akan dilakukan si gadis pemalu ini guna menghadapi para pria dengan segala sifat mereka yang beragam? Chapter 1 is UP, check it out.


She's Our Mine

Terjebak dalam kesulitan dengan serentetan penderitaan yang dialami Hyuuga Hinata putri sulung pemilik Hyuuga Corp yang seminggu lalu dinyatakan bangkrut dengan sisa harta yang tak lagi berbekas. Dan dua hari yang lalu ayah, ibu, dan adik bungsunya—Hanabi – yang sedang melakukan perjalanan untuk pulang kerumah mengalami kecelakaan yang parah sehingga nyawa kedua orangtuanya tak dapat diselamatkan.

Disinilah ia sekarang, menanggis dengan tatapan nanar melihat sosok adiknya terkulai lemah dengan luka-luka parah ditubuhnya yang sampai sekarang belum juga menunjukkan bahwa ia akan sadar dari keadaan komanya.

Namun, penderitaannya inilah yang akan menuntunnya kepada enam bersaudara yang sering dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_ – Generasi Keajaiban – dengan masing-masing talenta mereka yang menakjubkan dan jangan lupakan sifat aneh mereka.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : ( Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto ) dan (Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi)

Pairing : Hinata X _Generation of Miracle_ dan Kagami.

Warning : Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

.

.

.

Gadis yang berambut gelap ini tidak dapat membendung kesedihannya lagi mengingat begitu banyak derita yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini. Belum lengkap dengan perusahaan ayahnya yang bangkrut total, sekarang Kami-sama mengambil nyawa kedua orangtuanya. Dan disela isak tangisnya seorang perawat memanggilnya dan memberitahukan kepada Hinata bahwa ia diharapkan menghadap keruang administrasi untuk melakukan pembayaran operasi Hanabi.

Dengan anggukan kecil yang terlihat ragu dari Hinata, perawat tersebut pamit undur diri. Selepas perawat itu pergi Hinata menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kali. "_Kami-sama_ a-apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ba-Bagaimana ini? Ba-Bagaimana jika Hanabi-_chan_ meninggalkan aku sendiri?" Pertanyaan sedih Hinata itu mengambang keudara tanpa ada yang memberikannya jawaban.

Lelah menanggis seharian penuh ini, matanya terasa berat mengingat dirinya yang belum tidur untuk menjaga Hanabi. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sofa yang tersedia ditengah ruangan tempat Hanabi terbaring. Biarlah ia beristirahat sejenak malam ini, lalu esok hari akan ia pikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan uang agar Hanabi dapat beroperasi dan sembuh total. Tak lupa ia panjatkan doa agar _Kami-sama_ memberikan kemudahan dalam setiap masalahnya.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan yang ada ditempat Hinata, tempat berkumpulnya lima bersaudara yang dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_ ini sedang mengalami ketegangan yang menguar pada masing-masing kakak beradik dengan sifat berbeda ini.

Wanita bersurai pirang dengan kacamata yang bertengger dimatanya sedang mengalami depresi tingkat akut. Emosinya memuncak saat kelima besaudara yang dianggapnya maniak basket ini menyodorkan surat izin untuk mengikuti ajang pertandingan basket musim dingin—_Winter Cup_— tahun ini.

Ya, _Winter Cup_ merupakan event besar tahunan yang diadakan untuk seluruh sekolah menengah atas seantero Tokyo ini membuat para penerus GOM Corp melupakan kewajiban mereka yaitu belajar untuk meneruskan perusahan _numero uno_ di Jepang.

"Akashi-_sama_, sebagai kakak tertua saya harap anda memikirkan kembali rencana ini." Alex mencoba meredam emosinya dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan Akashi Seijuuro—Anak sulung— yang dianggapnya paling cerdas pemikirannya diantara yang lain.

"Ale, bagaimana ini Kurochin snack-ku habis?" Murisakibara Atsushi—Anak kedua— yang gemar makan ini memutarkan bungkus cemilannya kebawah dengan tampang malasnya.

"Diamlah Atsushi-_kun_, kita sedang dalam rapat keluarga." Kuroko Tetsuya—Anak keenam— bermahkotakan biru cerah ini mencoba membungkam Murisakibara yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan cemilan kesayangannya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan dengusan malas oleh Murisakibara.

"Midorimacchi kenapa kau membawa boneka teddy berwarna pink cerah itu kemana-mana?" Kise Ryota—Anak kelima— menahan tawanya saat melihat Midorima Shintaro—Anak Keempat— menenteng boneka teddy pink cerah seharian ini.

"Tutup mulutmu Kise. Ini adalah benda keberuntunganku hari ini." Jawab Midorima ketus sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

Belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Akashi yang sedari bungkam, Alex pun melirik kelima saudara yang lainnya meributkan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Dasar _Kiseki no Sedai_ sialan! Umpatnya kesal.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" Alexandra Gracia menatap tajam pada kelima lelaki yang ia anggap tidak menghargai dirinya. Sontak saja Kuroko, Murisakibara, Kise, dan Midorima menutup mulut mereka karena jika melawan Alex tentu akan sia-sia.

Beda halnya dengan Aomine Daiki—Anak ketiga— yang dari tadi lebih memilih mendengkur pulas daripada mendengarkan ocehan Alex yang dianggapnya hanya omong kosong belaka. Jika Akashi yang bukan memanggilnya sendiri maka dia lebih memilih tidur di halaman belakang.

"Alex." Alex pun menoleh kesumber suara.

"Ya, Akashi-_sama_? Apa yang anda putuskan?" Alex memandang penuh harap kepada Akashi yang dianggapnya bijak ini dapat membatalkan pertandingan mereka.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Alex. Aku dan kelima saudara angkatku akan mengikuti _Winter Cup_. Untuk masalah GOM Corp, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku dan yang lain punya talenta yang tidak diragukan lagi—,"

"Ta—"

"Ini hasil akhir rapat hari ini. Kalian semua boleh pergi." Akashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar yang diiringi sorak bahagia dari Kise yang memekakkan telinga Alex kali ini.

.

.

.

Inilah suasana kamar Alexandra Gracia yang sekarang seperti kapal pecah akibat prilaku brutal dirinya sendiri.

"_Kiseki no Sedai_ sialan!" Makinya kesal. "Jika Madara-_sama_ tidak meminta aku mengawasi kalian dan GOM Corp ini, maka aku akan lebih memilih kembali ke Amerika dan menikmati rumahku yang damai."

Kemudian ia raih dokumen yang tertutup map biru bertuliskan _Wasiat Madara Uchiha_ dan membukanya dengan kasar. Tertawa seperti orang kerasukan Alex pun membaca kalimat per kalimat dengan lantang.

"_Kiseki no Sedai_ kesepuluh. Beranggotakan enam anak dengan talenta dan kecerdasan yang langka dan telah kuangkat sebagai penerus perusahaan GOM Corp. Cih, tentu saja langka bahkan aku sendiri sudah hampir gila menghadapi sifat langka mereka," Alex menggeram kesal sampai-sampai ingin merobek kertas yang tengah dipegangnya itu.

"Anak pertama, Akashi Seijuuro. Diangkat pada tahun 1995, pada masa SMP ia menunjukkan talentanya yang brillian sebagai Kapten tim basket SMP Teiko dengan menjuarai seluruh pertandingan basket di Tokyo pada tahun 2012 tanpa mengalami kekalahan sekalipun. Kecerdasannya dalam bidang pengetahuan terbukti dengan nilai yang selalu tinggi dalam berbagai bidang mata pelajaran dan selalu menjadi juara terbaik di SMP Teiko. Tentu saja dia cerdas sampai-sampai ia lebih memilih basket daripada GOM Corp," Remeh Alex sambil tertawa prustasi.

Drrrtt Drttt, merasakan ponselnya yang bergetar didalam saku celananya Alex pun mengambil ponselnya dengan luapan amarah yang belum juga reda. Setelah menatap layar dan mengetahui bahwa yang menelponnya sekarang adalah Akashi, Alex pun segera memencet tombol hijau.

"Iya, Akashi-_sama_?"

"..."

"Baiklah, Akashi_-sama._" Setelah menutup teleponnya Alex menghela nafas lalu memegang kepalanya yang bertambah mumet.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin, Akashi?" Serasa tidak percaya, Midorima menanyakan kembali keputusan kakak tertuanya.

"Ini adalah keputusan Madara-_sama_." Jawab Akashi tanpa keraguan.

"Jadi, maksudmu kita harus menampung putri sulung dari Hyuuga Corp yang seminggu lalu bangkrut itu?" Kise mempertanyakan kembali ketidak percayaannya pada Akashi.

"Ya."

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya disini? Menjadi pembantu kita?" Aomine bertanya dan menguap pelan mengingat betapa membosankannya pembicaraan ini.

"Dia akan menjadi calon tunangan salah satu dari kita pilihan Madara-_sama_." Jawaban Akashi ini berhasil membelalakkan mata kelima saudara angkat lainnya.

.

.

.

Sinar dari mentari pagi menyambut Hinata dan membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya. Kemudian dirinya dikejutkan kala jarum pendek pada arlojinya menunjukkan angka 07.00. Gawat! Dirinya akan terlambat masuk kelas. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hanabi? Bagaimana dengan uang untuk operasi Hanabi esok hari? Gumamnya sedih.

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan dirinya dan masuklah seorang perawat dengan membawa seorang wanita berkacamata dan berambut pirang. "Permisi Hyuga-san, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu anda." Kemudian perawat itu permisi mengundurkan diri.

"Selamat pagi, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Pa-Pagi, Maaf a-apakah saya mengenal anda?" Hinata mengernyit bingung karena wanita yang ada didepannya ini mengetahui nama lengkapnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Perkenalkan, saya Alexandra Gracia penasehat hukum GOM Corp." Lalu menyodorkan secarik kartu nama.

Hinata sedikit terkejut kenapa penasehat hukum GOM Corp ada disini menemuinya. "GOM Corp? A-Apakah hutang keluarga saya belum dilunasi pada perusahan anda? Jika benar maka saya meminta maaf karena saya sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi. La-Lagipula adik saya dalam keadaan koma." Hinata pun menunduk sedih.

Alex pun tersenyum kembali. "Aku bukan datang untuk menagih hutang pada anda, Hyuuga-_sama_. Aku datang untuk membantu anda."

"Me-Membantuku?"

"Ya, aku akan melunasi pengobatan Hanabi sampai sembuh total. Namun, anda harus memenuhi satu syarat." Alex tersenyum saat Hinata membelalakan matanya.

"Sy-Syarat?"

.

.

.

"Calon tunangan?" Kise, Murisakibara, dan Midorima mendadak terkejut tak percaya. Aomine hampir tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya. Kuroko hanya menyalurkan kekagetannya dengan matanya yang terbelalak lebar.

"Calon tunangan siapa, Akashi_-kun_?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja oleh Kuroko.

"Calon tunangan diantara kita berenam. Namun, kalian tahu kita adalah _Kiseki no Sedai_ penerus GOM Corp. Kita belum tahu baik buruknya gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu. Oleh sebab itu, aku memerintahkan Alex untuk menjadikan dirinya manajer kita berenam. Kalian boleh berbuat sesukanya kepada gadis itu kecuali melakukan pelecehan dan tindakan yang tidak terhormat. Kita akan melihat bagaimana Hyuuga Hinata bisa menarik hati kita berenam." Akashi tersenyum sinis.

Kise pun tersenyum dan menyiratkan ini akan menjadi menarik. Aomine menguap malas sedangkan Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya. Murasakibara terus melahap cemilan yang berada ditangannya.

.

.

.

"Ma-Manajer_ Ki-Kiseki no Sedai_?" Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, Hinata menjadi kesulitan bernafas saking mengejutkannya syarat yang harus dilakukannya ini sedangkan Alex tersenyum mengiyakan.

Hah? Manajer _Kiseki no Sedai_? Cobaan apalagi ini, _Kami-sama_? Mengigit bibir bawahnya, meremas rok selututnya, tanpa ia sadari keringat mengucur dari dahi mulusnya. Ini tidak bagus, pikir Hinata. Menjadi manajer _Kiseki no Sedai_ bukanlah hal yang menyenang seperti yang kalian pikirkan sekarang. Terakhir Hinata bertemu dengan mereka berenam saat ayahnya dan dia diundang kepesta yang diadakan GOM Corp.

Menurut Hinata mereka adalah kumpulan lelaki yang mengerikan. Ada salah satu dari mereka yang seingat Hinata berambut merah menyala dengan kedua bola matanya berbeda warna menatapnya tajam sehingga Hinata hanya bisa menunduk karena merasa terintimidasi. Lalu ada yang tingginya hampir satu meter lebih seperti raksasa. Dan keempat lainnya pun sama anehnya dengan yang tadi.

Mengingat hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding tak karuan. "Jadi, apakah anda menyetujuinya Hyuuga-_san_?" Suara Alex kembali menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"E-Eh_ ano _Alex-_san_, berapa lama saya harus melakukan syarat ini?" Harap-harap cemas Hinata berdoa agar jangan terlalu lama dirinya terjebak dengan keenam lelaki menyeramkan itu.

Alex tersenyum mencurigakan membuat kekhawatiran Hinata sempurna, "Sampai mereka mau serius menjalankan GOM Corp dan kau akan aku bebaskan. Bukankah itu perkara yang mudah?" Hinata menelan ludah saat Alex bilang bahwa menjadi manajer _Kiseki no Sedai_ adalah perkara yang mudah.

.

.

.

Akashi menuju mobil _sport_ merahnya dengan buru-buru sehingga mengundang perhatian kelima saudara lainnya. "Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali, Akashicchi?" Tanya Kise.

Tanpa menoleh kesumber suara Akashi langsung masuk kedalam mobil, menghidupkan mobilnya, dan melaju begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kise yang mengambang diudara.

"Oi Shin-_chan_." Sontak kelima _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang hendak menuju kendaraan mereka masing-masing menoleh. Kise yang dikenal selalu murah ekspresi tertawa keras saat melihat Takao Kazunari dengan susah payah mengayuh sepeda yang dibelakangnya tak ketinggalan gerobak kesayangan Midorima.

"Aku sudah dijemput." Midorima berjalan menuju kendaraan kesayangannya.

"Cih, kapan kau akan mengendarai mobilmu sendiri dan tidak menyusahkanku lagi sih!" Protes Takao kesal. Bagaimana dirinya tidak kesal saat harus mengikuti perintah gila dari salah satu penerus perusahaan terkaya di Jepang. Membawa gerobak gila ini kemana-mana membuatnya harus menahan malu dengan orang-orang yang ia jumpai disepanjang jalan yang sibuk menertawakan dirinya.

"Tutup mulutmu Takao. Kau harus mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat agar aku tidak terlambat." Tanpa basa-basi Midorima langsung loncat ke gerobak yang dianggapnya seperti kereta kencana para kaisar terdahulu.

Mendecak kesal, Takao pun mengayuh sepeda dengan ogah-ogahan. Sedangkan keempat _Kiseki no Sedai_ mulai menjalankan kendaraan masing-masing untuk menuju kesekolah.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan _Chevrolet Camaro_ kuningnya, Kise sudah disambut oleh para wanita yang sudah meramaikan pagi ini dengan banyak julukan yang ditujukan padanya. Kise memang terkesan ramah diantara Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. Yah, mungkin ini disebabkan dia juga seorang model majalah. Tak heran banyak gadis-gadis yang mengidolakan dirinya.

Melemparkan senyuman mautnya sambil menjabat tangan para _fansgirl_-nya, tanpa ia sadari sebuah bola basket melayang kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Duk.

"_I-Ittaiii_," Dengan mengelus kepalanya yang sudah bengkak tak karuan, Kise pun menoleh kearah datangnya bola sialan tadi. Dengan bercucuran air mata Kise mengiba seperti biasa, "Kamatsu_-senpaiii_ kenapa kau tega sekali padaku."

Yukio Kamatsu—Kapten basket SMA Kaijou— mendelik kesal melihat adik kelasnya yang juga merupakan teman dekatnya akhir-akhir ini akibat basket dikerumuni oleh para gadis. "Dasar _baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Kita harus latihan basket sekarang! Kau terlambat, dasar bodoh!" Yukio berteriak garang nan lantang membuat semua gadis yang mengerumuni Kise terdiam. Dan saat itulah Yukio menyeret Kise yang berurai air mata hingga kelapangan basket.

"_Senpai_, sakit nih. Lepasin dong!" Kise menggerutu kesal.

Yukio pun akhirnya melepaskan Kise. "Bagaimana hasil negosiasimu dengan Alex dan saudara yang lainnya?"

Kise membersihkan debu yang menempel ria di bajunya, "Ya, seperti yang _Senpai_ ketahui bahwa Alex tak terlalu mendukung kami bermain basket tapi kalau Akashicchi sudah memutuskan maka permintaannya adalah mutlak."

"Hidup jadi penerus perusahaan kaya ternyata banyak susahnya daripada bahagianya." Yukio mencibir.

Kise terkikik geli saat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari Yukio tadi. Yukio mendecih kesal melihat Kise yang tertawa mendengar perkataannya. "Apanya yang lucu, _baka_!"

Kise pun menahan tawanya dan mulai bersikap sok keren seperti biasanya yang membuat Yukio terlihat menghargai juniornya ini.

Kise Ryouta salah satu penerus GOM Corp ini memang terkadang terlihat seperti orang idiot dan suka bersikap berlebihan –lebay— tapi ketika karakternya berubah dingin dan memancarkan kharisma maka setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak ada yang berunsur candaan.

"Kami akan kedatangan putri." Kise menatap nanar kedepan sambil menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Yukio mendengar hal itu hanya dapat menampakkan ekspresi bingung. Putri? Putri siapa?

Kise menolah kearah Yukio dengan tinggi hanya sebatas telinganya itu sambil tertawa karena Senpainya memasang tampang bodoh. Merasa ditertawakan, Yukio mendelik kesal kearah Kise . "Cih, sejak kapan kau membual masalah perempuan."

"Aku tidak membual, _senpai_."

"Hah? Jadi?"

"Ya jadi kau akan tahu nanti sendiri. Dia akan datang bersamaku ke Kaijou." Kise menyeringai dan membuat Yukio bergidik.

.

.

.

"Atsushi?" Lelaki bernomor punggung 12 dan berambut hitam ini mencoba menyadarkan salah satu rekan setimnya yang jarang-jarang bahkan tidak pernah mengacuhkan _maibou_ yang ada didepannya.

"Eh?"

Himuro Tatsuya—Anggota tim basket SMA Yosen— yang baru saja pindah dari Amerika ke Jepang demi melanjutkan study SMA-nya terkikik melihat Murasakibara yang baru menjadi temannya saat seleksi tim basket itu tiba-tiba saja kaget. Memangnya apa yang dilamunkan seorang Murasakibara sang titannya Yosen ini?

"Ada apa denganmu, Atsushi? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu mengacuhkan makanan kesayanganmu itu. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Himuro ikut mendaratkan tubuhnya disamping Murasakibara yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Akashichin bilang kami akan kedatangan putri. Seperti apa putri itu? Karena sejak kecil aku tidak pernah mau mendengarkan dongeng." Murasakibara mengadu seperti anak curhat pada ayahnya. Sang Titan ini memiliki sifat yang mengerikan jika sudah bermain basket. Namun, jika sedang berada diluar lapangan maka sifatnya tidak jauh beda dengan anak kecil.

"Putri?" Himuro menatap Murasakibara bingung sedangkan Murasakibara tetap memasang tampang malas, cuek, dan mengunyah _maibou_-nya.

"Hn, Akashichin bilang seperti itu pada kami berlima."

Putri? Putri? Sekelabat pendapat melayang dipikiran Himuro. Tapi putri yang mana yang benar didalam pikirannya ini? Apakah putri yang memiliki mahkota diatas kepalanya? Apakah putri kecil berumur empat tahun yang minta diasuh oleh para _Kiseki no Sedai_? Ataukah putri yang datang untuk mencintai para _Kiseki no Sedai_? Ah sepertinya opsi yang dipikirkannya tidak ada yang mungkin terjadi.

"Atsushi, apakah Akashi mengatakan hal lainnya lagi?"

Murasakibara mengangguk sehingga membuat Himuro ingin tahu apa kelanjutan ucapan Akashi, "Tapi Akashicchi bilang hal yang satu ini harus dirahasiakan." Murasakibara menjawab dengan tampang _innocent_-nya.

Bisa kau bayangkan apa ekspreasi Himuro selanjutnya?

.

.

.

"Aomine-_kun_!"

Suara nyaring dari gadis bersurai panjang _pink_ ini benar-benar merusak _mood_ lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang sedang nyaman-nyamannya tidur sambil menikmati semilir angin diatap sekolah. Mendecak kesal Aomine beranjak dari tidurnya sambil menguap dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dengan mata yang sedikit berair dan memerah, ia mencoba untuk menatap Momoi Tatsuki—Manajer basket Touo— yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi muka cemberut kesal.

"Ada apa, Tatsuki? Kau menganggu kenyamananku." Aomine kembali menguap bosan.

"Aomine-kun semua orang sedang berusaha keras latihan untuk Winter Cup nanti. Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dan bermalas-malasan disini. Ayo latihan, Aomine-kun." Gadis bersurai pink ini adalah sahabat Aomine sejak kecil. Mereka berteman akrab sampai sekarang. Momoi harus mengawasi Aomine setiap harinya karena jika tidak diawasi Aomine dapat menimbulkan keributan. Dia tidak segan-segan menghajar orang yang suka mengatur-aturnya. Namun, jika yang memberi perintah adalah Momoi maka mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya.

"Aku tidak perlu latihan karena yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya diriku sendiri."

"Apa kau lupa bahwa Kagami_-kun_ benar-benar serius ingin mengalahkanmu?"

"Semangatnya memang bagus tapi kekuatannya itu belumlah cukup untuk mengalahkan aku." Aomine menguap kembali.

Tatsuki mengerucut kesal, "Tetap saja kau tidak bisa meremehkan dia. Ayo latihan, Aomine-_kun_."

Drrtt drrt drrrt. Aomine membuka ponselnya, tertera nama Akashi dilayar. "Ya, Seijuuro?"

Momoi mengamati Aomine yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hn, baiklah." Flip. Panggilan terputus.

"Ada apa Aomine-_kun_?"

"Aku tidak bisa latihan karena Akashi menyuruh kami berkumpul." Aomine bersiap-siap sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel dibajunya. Kemudian mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dilantai atap.

"Eh? Ada urusan apa?" Momoi menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah Aomine yang beranjak ingin turun.

"Kami akan kedatangan seseorang." Jawab Aomine malas.

"Tumben sekali? Siapa?" Momoi mengerenyit bingung.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"_Ale_? Putri sulung Hyuuga Corp yang bangkrut itu?"

"Hn. Dia akan menjadi manajer kami berlima, ini pasti akan lebih merepotkan."

Momoi terkikik, "Ini bagus, berarti ada pengganti aku."

"Cih, lagipula kau sendiri yang ingin mengikuti aku terus."

"Kau itu mengerikan, jika tidak diawasi bisa hancur dunia ini." Momoi memberi tatapan meremehkan kepada Aomnie.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku pulang duluan." Aomine melayangkan lambaian tangan tanpa menoleh pada Momoi yang tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Aomine-_kun_." Momoi berteriak nyaring sambil membalas lambaian tangan Aomine.

'Ini pertanda bagus. Kudengar kepribadian putri sulung Hyuuga itu lembut. Nah Aomine-_kun_ , bisa jadi dia lebih merepotkan dariku.' Momoi terkikik geli memikirkan betapa Aomine yang akan kelabakan hebat menghadapi gadis bertipikal lembut seperti Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

A/N : Yosh, ini cerita pertama saya yang langsung crossover antara Naruto sama Kuroko no Basuke. Ga tahu kenapa saya suka ketika otak saya berimajinasi gimana kalo para anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang hebat nan tampan itu dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis lembut seperti Hyuuga Hinata. Yaa kita lihat gimana Hinata mengatasi sifat para Kiseki no Sedai yang dikenal 'Gila' saking anehnya, haha.

Ah, maaf jika idenya pasaran dan biasa. Untuk sekarang imajinasi saya untuk mempertemukan Hinata dan Kiseki no Sedai hanya seperti ini. Saya berharap ini tidak mengurangi minat para Reader maupun Silent Reader untuk membaca fic ini. Namun, saya belum menentukan pair yang mana yang cocok. Apakah para Readers dan Silent Readers ingin menyumbangkan suaranya dengan mengklik kolom Review dibawah?

Saya akan senang sekali nan bersemangat jika banyak yang merespon cerita ini dengan cara memfavorit, mengkritik, dan memberi saran yang baik dikolom Review. Tentu itu akan membangkitkan semangat saya untuk melanjutkannya

So, Mind to Review?


End file.
